Vellgander Archipelago Adventures
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Held in a remote cluster of islands, a tournament is being held to commemorate a peace between two islands. Accepting this invite, one Trainer goes in search of fresh challenges not realising his wish is going to be fulfilled more than he first expected R


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Pokémon merely the words below._

**(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)**

This was not how Alastor had envisioned things to be.

With the Pokémon League Vertress Conference now finished, the Trainer was hoping to spend some time in Undella town to relax and give his Pokémon the break they deserved after all the effort and hard work they had done for him in the aforementioned Conference.

Instead, here he was somehow finding himself roped in to help deal with an enraged Pokémon a few idiots had foolishly provoked and was now causing a ruckus down in the bay. Normally, he would let the proper authorities deal with such things, but, at the mention of this Pokémon said to be stronger than the usual local Pokémon spotted in these parts, he could not help but feel slightly curious about it and wanted to see for himself.

And so, the blue haired Trainer made his way down to Undella bay, quickly being let past by the local authorities who had cordoned off the entire area until the enraged Pokémon either calmed down or was brought under control through more forceful means- as in battled then captured upon defeat.

He had to admit, finding the Pokémon was easier than he was expecting. As if it were waiting for someone to come after it, the water-type pokémon, Samurott, stood near the water's edge staring at him with a fierce gaze that told Alastor that it was not in the mood to play with weaklings. Even from where he was standing, Alastor could tell that this Pokémon was still well in its prime and had been in quite the number of battles judging by the amount of scars over its dark blue skin with the reddish shell-like armaments were covered in equal amounts of scratches as well.

"A former Trainer's Pokémon released into the wild that made its home on the eastern coast of Unova battling and defeating all who got in its way, guess that's the townsfolk around here nicknamed you 'Ronin of the east coast'" Alastor mused. "Fitting, actually given your name"

Samurott's reply was to growl at him indicating that, if he was not here to battle with him, he was to leave immediately or face the consequences.

In response, Alastor merely snorted unfazed by the pokémon's intimidation as he reached for one of several containment spheres at his belt. Before he could choose his Pokémon to battle however, another Pokémon that had previously been napping in the hood of his gilet leapt out to stand between him and the Samurott.

_(I'll take you on!)_ It declared to the formidable pokémon.

Staring down at the minute Pokémon, Samurott let out a bark of laughter. While admirable to stand up to Samurott, there was no way such a small Pokémon, even with type advantage, could actually believe it could win the battle.

_(A mere child thinks she can go against me? Grow up and evolve some then come back, I might think about it then)_ Samurott jested to its opponent's ire.

"Snivy, get back here, you're not ready to take on Pokémon of Samurott's calibre yet" Alastor called out to the grass snake his tone laced with frustration and irritation at the tomboyish grass snake Pokémon.

Glancing back at her master, Snivy instead started walking towards Samurott slowly picking up speed until she was full out charging towards her opponent.

_(So, you still wish to come at me, do you? Your loss!)_ Samurott snorted before opening its maw wide and unleashing an ice beam attack at the grass-type.

Practically turning on a dime, Snivy veered off course while the ice beam followed after her leaving a trail of icicle covered ground in its wake. Utilizing a decent sized outcrop sticking out of the sand, Snivy jumped high into the air above Samurott's head who had cancelled its attack in pure surprise at the sight of the grass-type so high up so quickly.

_(Got you now, Bristlenose!)_Snivy called out somersaulting through the air towards Samurott with her tail glowing as she readied her leaf blade attack.

Her jubilant mood vanished as fast as her attack was deflected so suddenly and easily by Samurott's seamitar which caught her completely off guard and was therefore unable to react in time before hitting the ground hard. As if to add insult to injury, when Snivy looked up, she found herself looking up at her master who was staring back down at her not at all surprised that she had lost the battle.

"If you would just listen to me…" The Trainer muttered under his breath as he looked down at his pokémon.

Sighing as Snivy stared up at him with her big reddish-brown eyes, Alastor knelt down holding out his hand for her which she quickly scrambled up and onto his shoulder quickly getting comfortable in the hood of his gilet once more but now resting her head on his shoulder so as to watch the battle about to commence.

"You at least managed to warm Samurott up for me" He added making Snivy grin happily. "And now, time for the main event! Marowak, show 'em what you got!"

Plucking and tossing out one of the Poké balls from his belt, the red and white sphere burst open spewing out a white light that shaped and materialised itself into a brown creature with a head made of pure bone and clutching bone in one hand like one would a sword.

_(Oh! This one looks strong!)_ Marowak noted a gleam of eager anticipation in his eyes as he studied the opponent before him.

_(First a grass-type and now a ground-type? You're master must be pretty dense to go from type advantage to _disadvantage_) _Samurott scoffed opening its maw wide in preparation to unleash another ice beam attack.

"Redirect the attack with bonemerang!" Alastor called out.

_(Ikkotsu…)_ Marowak muttered pulling his bone arm back. _(Kazeshini!)_

With a large battle cry, Marowak threw his bone full force at Samurott connecting with the surprised formidable Pokémon's head before it could react in time. The force of the blow alone caused Samurott's ice beam to misfire in the wrong direction turning a nearby abandoned ice cream stand into a solid block of ice.

"Now, get in close and use bone club!" Alastor ordered.

With his foe temporarily stunned, Marowak dashed forward catching his bone as it returned to him like an actual boomerang. By the time Samurott had recovered from the blow, Marowak was practically upon it.

_(Ikkotsu: Toro!)_ Marowak cried out as he brought his bone down from above in a powerful overhead attack.

A great crash echoed throughout the area as the bone connected not with Samurott's head but the seamitar it had managed to draw in time to block the attack. With a grunt, Samurott shove Marowak up into the air only for the bone keeper Pokémon to backflip then counter attack.

_(Otoro!)_ He cried as he brought his bone down again against the seamitar.

"Don't let up! Keep at it!" Alastor yelled as the two Pokémon continued their battle.

Landing on the sand, Marowak quickly charged in again this time urged on by his master's words.

_(Hirameki!)_ He cried out swinging his bone in a horizontal arc that batted away the seamitar giving him an opening. _(Samon!)_

The diagonal cut hit home sending Samurott skidding back across the sand until it was able to halt its direction and recover from the attack. Despite the damage it had taken from the blow, Samurott quickly countered by using aqua jet barrelling into Marowak before he could defend himself knocking him back along the beach with his bone landing not too far from where he landed.

_(Heh! You may be good, but you're still weak against me when it comes to our types)_ Samurott pointed out.

_(You say that like you've won already)_ Marowak stated as he stood up. _(To Pokémon like us, our types are nothing but mere side notes)_

_(True)_ Samurott admitted finding their battle to be more fun than it had had in quite a while. _(I don't know when the last time was since I met an opponent who could actually _hurt_ me)_

As the brief window of calm between both sides expanded, Alastor took the chance to look over what he had seen of Samurott so far. Like he had first predicted, Samurott was indeed formidable able to react to and recover quickly from most attacks against it. Coupled with the moves he had seen so far, Alastor knew this was one Pokémon he needed to go full out against the next chance Marowak got.

'_The trick being how to get that opening…'_ Alastor mused to himself before an idea came to mind. "Marowak, attack him head on!"

Turning to stare at his master in disbelief, Marowak could have sworn he had misheard the order before catching on to the plan.

_(Gotcha)_ He muttered running towards Samurott.

Not understanding what was going on, Samurott ignored its instincts warning it about something not being right about the whole thing and charged forth in another aqua jet attack.

"Now, brace for impact!"

Skidding to a halt, Marowak brought his arms up in a cross guard in preparation for the incoming attack. Unlike last time, where he was sent flying, he held his ground and only skidded back a few feet as Samurott's aqua jet wore off surprise clearly etched on its whiskery features.

"Hurl Samurott into the air with strength!"

Muscles suddenly bulging and surrounded by a red aura, Marowak smirked as he hoisted the surprised Samurott off the ground and tossed the Pokémon a good twenty feet into the air leaving Samurott helpless unable to defend against Marowak's next attack.

"Let's wrap this up, Marowak. Use bone rush!" Alastor ordered seeing the chance to end things.

_(Gotcha!)_ Marowak grunted creating a bone of light green energy and grabbing his real bone as he dashed along the beach towards the plummeting Samurott. _(Sokotsu: Karasuma Gari!)_

Leaping up, Marowak unleashed a barrage of bone club attacks on Samurott almost too quick for the eye to see before it crashed hard on the sand. Despite all the damage it was in, Samurott still managed to rise to its feet albeit slowly.

"Have to admit, that's impressive. Not many Pokémon get back up after taking an attack like that" Alastor confessed as he looked at Samurott with slight admiration in his eyes.

Samurott merely grunted in response as he stared at the Trainer and Pokémon.

"So, how about it, care to join me" The Trainer inquired pulling out an empty Poké ball.

_(Will I get to face powerful Pokémon?)_ Samurott inquired hopefully.

_(Only whenever he's in some tournament)_ Marowak replied. _(As well as the odd wild Pokémon to cross his path)_

_('Til then, you'll just be sparring with the rest of my master's Pokémon) _Snivy chipped in. _(So, how about it, Bristlenose?)_

Ignoring the grass Pokémon's nickname for it, Samurott grinned eagerly. It had been too long since he had had an interesting battle like today and his seamitars have been itching for real battles for so long. With that thought in mind, Samurott, despite the pain it was in, stood tall and proud accepting defeat and now awaited capture.

Seeing how the Pokémon before him was silently accepting his offer, Alastor wasted no time in throwing the Poké ball.

_(This better be worth it!)_ Samurott grunted as it was bathed in red light before disappearing inside the Pokéball.

"I hope I can find some real challenges for you" Alastor commented as he walked over to where the now locked Pokéball lay on the beach sand and picked it up.

Recalling Marowak to his respective Pokéball, Alastor made his way back along the beach in the direction of the Pokémon centre to get his Pokémon checked out and maybe swap out several Pokémon while he was there before planning on where to go next during his break from training. Perhaps he could find a nice quiet spot outside the town and just relax in the trees or-

All thoughts were shoved from his head as something caught him full in the face causing him to yelp as he tumbled backwards onto the ground.

"What in the world…?" He groaned as he sat up rubbing the bridge of his sore nose managing to catch a brief glance at a red and white Pokémon flying away across the ocean. "Was that a Delibird?"

His musings at the retreating Pokémon were cut short as Snivy called out to him holding up an envelope with his picture on it. Evidently, it seemed as if that Delibird he had just seen had literally dropped off a letter for him- with deadly accuracy, one could not help but note.

"Let's see what we have here" Alastor muttered as he tore open the envelope and perused the contents of the letter inside. "_'You are invited to the Unofficial Pokémon League Conference at Redhorn Island in the Velgander Archipelago to commemorate the signing of the peace treaty between the neighbouring islands of Balandor and Faria. If you accept this invite, please be at one of the following harbor cities in two weeks' time' _So, some strange group of islands is holding a tournament, huh?"

Scanning down the letter, the Trainer noted that the closest port of call for him would be in Castelia City, a week's travelling distance if he were to go by bike.

"What do you reckon, Snivy? Think it'll be interesting?" Alastor inquired to his partner.

_(Of course it'll be!)_ Snivy replied eagerly looking raring to go.

"Yeah, you're right. Lots of Trainers, lots of challenges…Even if it's not official, it'll be a good chance to find some new competition and challenges before we head off for Kalos!" Alastor agreed as he stood up a confident smile etched on his usually serious features. "And this time, we're gonna win!"

It was settled. The vacation was cancelled and the next step of the Trainer's journey was about to commence.

**(-0-) (-0-) (-0-)**

**OCs wanted**

_For this little crossover of mine, instead of overheating my brain coming up with god knows how many characters, minus those from WKC, I figured I could ask if anyone reading this is interested in giving me an OC of theirs instead. Kindly forward you OC(s) in a pm so as to not fill the reviews with OC profiles. Below is an example of what you need to fill in._

**Name: **Alastor D. Varsel

**Age: **19

**Appearance/Attire: **Stands 5'11" with dark blue hair and eyes. Usually wears black cargo pants and matching long sleeve T-shirt under a navy hooded gilet.

**Hometown/Region:** Accumula Town, Unova

**Highest League Rank**_*_**: **Runner up

**Travelling Partner**_*_**: **Snivy

**Goals: **To become a Pokémon Master; To see how far the bonds with his Pokémon can take him; To find the singing Pokémon who inspired him to continue his journey long ago

**A little about him/her: **Serious in appearance, Alastor is a devoted Pokémon Trainer who cares deeply for his Pokémon even if he does tend to push them to the point of fainting during training. After his first Pokémon League, where he came ranked in the top 64, Alastor almost gave up being a Trainer until he heard the melody of a mysterious Pokémon and was inspired to continue to becoming a pokémon Master.

While not picky about food, he has a dislike for psychic-types as well as a small fear of certain poison-type Pokémon due to a bad accident early on in his journey and prefers his own company and the company of his Pokémon over that of other Trainers. In his mind, Alastor's best Pokémon is Serperior who has been with him since the start of his journey.

_(*)= Optional_

_You can also add a selection of your best/favourite Pokémon team if you wish- actually, it'd be better if you did. Just don't throw in any Legendary Pokémon in your list._

_Until next time- this might be a while, unfortunately_

_Watch this space & peace out!_


End file.
